The Tragic Effects of Abandonment and Lost Wishes
by candysweets
Summary: There is always more to a story. There is always a reason behind it all. Always a lie. Nothing goes as planned. Everything will break, and people say goodbye. And sometimes, the past still haunts you even years later.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Wishes

**_Lost Wishes._**

**Authors note:** This story was halfly inspired by**_ kanshimi-chan's _**story **_Savior of the Broken Toys. _**** :) **At the moment, the story will be written from the different character's POV's, though it may change occasionally to third person...I haven't decided yet. Please Give me your thoughts on this! :)

**(Warning! If you have not already seen Toy Story 3, this story is FILLED with spoilers!)**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own absolutely nothing. Now that we got that out of the way..on with the story!

* * *

"She replaced us..." The eerie words still echo in my head even until this vary day, still causing me to shudder a little. It's not because I minded being abandoned or replaced...I was used to it. Truth be told, unfortunate events such as this one never seemed to come as a surprise to me anymore. In fact, I had began to expect them long ago...sort of like a build-in instinct after thing that bothered me the most was the devastation in his hopeless eyes that night...the sorrow, the pain.. Yes, all of these were terrible to witness, but worst of all was the bitter rage that all of the different emotions soon enough accumulated into.

Soon enough, I found myself lost inside the horrid memory. A victim of my own mind...

"No, she only replaced _you_..." Chuckles had calmly tried to explain, but the soft pink bear would hear none of it. And honestly...who would blame him? I mean, talk about a major burn...

"She replaced _**all **_of us!" He roared along with the loud sound of thunder outside. Still, under all the raging frustration booming out of his vocal cords (or voice box..I guess you could say?), you could also hear the devastation he was trying so desperately to mask with a shield of anger.

"Isn't that_ right?"_

I avoided his glare and silently turned away from the sad scene, rolling my eyes. While apart of me went out to him, the other part pitied him, knowing he should have kept himself a little more guarded.

"Mama..." I could hear the desperate cries as Big Baby reached for the window behind me, only to be harshly pulled back by the pink teddy bear known as none other than Lotso Hugging Bear. Eh..Lotso for short.

"She don't love you anymore... She _**never**_ loved you! She never loved _**none **_of us..."

Now Chuckles would claim that on that one fateful rainy night, something just..._**snapped **_inside of Lotso. I'm pretty sure plenty of you have already heard the story.. Lotso was "no longer our friend..." He... "_wasn't anyone's friend." _And yet, while grant it there is a lot of truth to this story, like a lot of others, there are still a few missing pieces to add to the vary complex puzzle. Quit a few actually.

It is true however, that after having believed he had been replaced, Lotso's whole world seemed to crumble beneath his furry feet. I watched him grab Big Baby's hand as well as Chuckles and then called behind too, "Come on!" The other two were reluctant to leave...so reluctant in fact that Lotso practically had too physically force them into coming along with him. I, on the other hand, was more than willing to leave, and bolted after the others as fast as I could.

It's not that Daisy treated us badly...on the contrary, it was quit the opposite. I just simply did not like the idea of having an owner at all. Although I was relieved it was Daisy and not some stupid brat, I never once warmed up to the thought of being._.'owned.'_

I was bought the same day as Lotso, and was unwrapped on Christmas day, same as he was. Only...Daisy had never really taken too much of an interest to Barbie dolls, let alone Bratz dolls, so most of the time I was left alone on some random shelf while Lotso mostly stayed in Daisy's arms. Again, this didn't really bother me either. As I mentioned earlier, unlike most every other toy, I didn't like the idea of being owned by a human..or anyone, for that matter. As you can imagine, this did not make life as a toy vary enjoyable. Every night without fail (or whenever Daisy was away,) Lotso would come and find me only to gush, resembling a little annoying school girl, about his amazing day he had shared with his beloved Daisy.

While however painfully nauseating the cheesy stories were to listen too, I was glad at least one of us was happy living here. And if I wanted anyone to be happy back then, it was Lotso. You see...before the change, before bitterness took over, around Daisy's place Lotso was known as a kind, wise caretaker. I guess it's kind of hard to believe now, but Lotso was once someone that anyone could run too for advice. And they did. He was Chuckles best friend and Big Baby's surrogate father figure. And as for me...well, I guess you could say that my independent spirit also served as an outlet Lotso himself could go too whenever everyone else's burden finally got to be too much to handle, which usually happened on rainy nights when Daisy was away.

Yes, Lotso loved Daisy like he had never loved anyone else before. Daisy served as his entire world. And that world would rise and fall depending on Daisy's actions. If Daisy were Happy, Lotso was overjoyed, and if she were sad or happened to be sick, Lotso was convinced he could feel it too. Kinda creepy...if you ask me. I'll never forget the night Daisy was sick with a bad case of the flu and Lotso was sick with worry. Once she had fallen Asleep, the teddy bear had quietly crept out of Daisy's bed and climbed on the shelf where I sat with my knees hugged to my chest, silently counting the stars, barely visible through the rain...wishing I were one of them. Wishing I were free...

"Hey, Daisy..." Yes, he is referring to me. My name is Daisy... Daisy had named me after herself because well, she was somehow convinced I looked just like her..even though I beg to differ. We look nothing alike..and if you had seen us together, you would agree. For one, my hair is jet black, Daisy's was blond. My cloths were torn and tattered, the company's attempt to create a punk-ish...sort of look. Still, Daisy was convinced...

I jumped a little at the sound of Lotso's voice in surprise.

"What is it this time Lotso?" I asked, slightly annoyed that he had interrupted my day dream. I instantly regretted how harsh it had came out, but luckily he didn't seem to notice.

"I don't feel good...I think I may have caught Daisy's flu." He said in a voice that did sound like he was telling the truth. Still...I wasn't buying it. Not yet...

"Wait..but I don't have the..." It took me a moment to realize he was talking about our owner, not me.

"Oh...you mean that Daisy. Of course..." I laughed a little before rolling my eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Lotso, I'm pretty sure your just imagining things. Go back to _your_ Daisy...I'm sure she misses you. " I shrugged it off, the last statement in hopes that it would be enough to reassure him enough so I could resume watching the stars and feeling miserable in privacy.

"No, I really don't feel good...I think we have a connection, me and Daisy..." Lotso whined, dramatically putting a weary paw to his forehead. I raised my eyebrows in a skeptical manner.

"Okay, now_ that_ is just creepy... Are you insane?"

"No, no my stomach is startin' to hurt..just like Daisy's was earlier before she got sick..." He let out a moan and clutched his round stomach, wincing in pain.

I let out a heavy sigh. So much for privacy tonight...

"I can't take it anymore!" Lotso suddenly exclaimed in a voice that sounded almost like he would burst into tears at any given moment.

I jumped a little at the sudden outburst before giving him a blank stare, all the while wondering why the heck he had to be such a Drama Queen. I mean come on...he is a guy...right?

"Woah, calm down! Fine...I'll eh...rub your stomach?" I offered despite myself, hoping it would be enough to calm him down so he could stop freaking me out. You have to keep in mind I was still contemplating whether or not he were actually sick, or just delusional.

"Oh, thank you Daisy...oooohhh...it hurts so much!" Although...he did act like he was in a lot of pain.

"Here...just lay down and try to calm down...please." I was still little freaked out, but I couldn't help but feel a little sympathy towards Lotso as well. I just hoped he was telling the truth. Either way, he did as I told him and I held up my end of the bargain. I began gently rubbing his soft stomach in slow circular motions.. The fur was actually welcoming to the touch, and after awhile his slow...painful moans started to grow faint as sleep took it's tole. When he finally did fall asleep, I took the time to watch him sleep, all the while pondering what, exactly, had just happened.

Apart of me wondered if this was all just a result of dilution...or did Lotso and Daisy truly have some sort of freaky connection? No... I shook my head. That just isn't possible. It had to be a dilution or Lotso really did catch the illness through passed germs, which was vary possible considering the amount of time he spent with Daisey on a daily basis. (Yes, even toys get sick occasionally.) Either way, I intended up spending most of the night "_Nurturing Lotso back to health," _and reassuring him that he wasn't going to die.

However, when the next morning arrived, Lotso seemed perfectly fine. Daisy decided to take him with her to her doctors appointment, yet the moment they returned and Daisy began to feel bad again, the same effect happened to Lotso... Meaning I got the lucky pleasure of once again playing "Nurse" until he felt he had recovered once again, which just so happened to be the moment Daisy had also recovered.

As Chuckles would put it, "_They did everything together." _I don't doubt that at the time, Lotso would have been more than willing to jump in front of Daisey at any given moment to take a bullet, as long as it meant keeping her safe. That is what mattered most to Lotso...Daisy's safety.

And that it was also just the kind of thing that terrified me the most. A kind of love like that was anything _but_ safe...I'm not even entirely sure if it would be considered _healthy._ I guess you could say my theory could be explored a little more on the night I then sat upon the back of a truck in between Lotso and Chuckles. Big Baby sat on Lotso's other side, clinging to the bears arm for dear life as the rain began to fall even harder. No one spoke...I think the other too were still too shocked at Lotso's earlier outburst to find a suitable topic to converse about. As for me... Well, let's just say I had never seen Lotso so upset before over anything..I didn't see the need to upset him any farther by accidentally saying the wrong thing.

It was only until well passed 4 A.M. that my eyes finally grew tired. I was just about to rest my head on Lotso's furry soft shoulder before the truck hit something on the road, throwing all 4 of us off the tail end and onto the harsh concrete. Upon recovering from the incident with little injury, I quickly leaped up and looked at the others to see how the fall had effected them. Big Baby began to cry as he struggled to pull himself off the ground, (typical) and Chuckles was slowly regaining his sense of the new surroundings as well. Chuckles and I didn't move. Lotso was the only one who could manage to get Big Baby to stop crying when Daisey was away, so we assumed he would be the one to console him in this situation as well. We waited for the moment Lotso would envelope him in a tight embrace, but it never came.

When my eyes finally found their way to Lotso himself I noticed that his own gaze was focused on something directly ahead of us. I followed his gaze to read a large concrete sign that seemed to glare back at us.

"Sunnyside... Hmm... Must be some sort of day care center. Oh, look it is.." I mumbled after examining the sign a little more carefully. I kept my tone as monotone as possible, as usual. Big Baby began to cry again, and Chuckles looked on the verge of tears. Seeing the pain in their eyes was enough to make me visibly cringe. They truly loved her...I didn't understand the so called "Natural" Attachment toys were supposed to feel towards children like the other three, but if this was the kind of devastation that came along with it, then I didn't want too.

"There's still time.. Perhaps maybe we could find our way back to Daisy's-"

Chuckles timidly began, but before he could finish, Lotso cut him off.

"I already told you..._**she don't love us no more.**_ What part of that do you not understand? We're staying put." He stated defiantly.

Lotso's usually warm southern tone had taken on a cold bitterness none of us had witnessed before. I could tell the sudden change had instantly frightened the others and for good reason. The gleam in the bear's usually cheerful eyes had vanished, leaving only a vacant lonely stare behind a bitter wall of pure and utter rage. Rage I knew he was only using to cover up the hurt no one likes to broadcast.

I looked at the other two, letting myself show a little sympathy.

"Come on guys...let's just...do as Lotso says. Besides..he's probably right." I had known that long before the event took place, however. It was just a matter if time before we would all eventually suffer the same fate of being thrown out or donated...or, in this case, lost. In my mind, it was simply the facts of life...which is part of the reason I tried every single day to think of some sort of a way out of it. An escape...

How could children ever truly love inanimate objects anyways? In my opinion, it's just not something that is truly...well, possible. The normally tragic turn of events did not effect me the same as it had the others because I simply didn't care... Unlike the rest, I wanted to find some way to be real...truly _**real**_. Of course, I knew full well that it was an impossible dream, but a dream nonetheless, and I was never known as one to give up.

The feeling of a furry paw firmly grip my wrist startled me out of thought.

"Come on Da..." Lotso stopped for a moment... looking at at me as if I were a ghost. It was a look I had never seen before, and in that moment I almost began to wonder just exactly _who_ was I dealing with? Where had our friend gone? I felt a sudden ache in my chest... I wanted him back.

"Come on darlin'..." This new stranger harshly pulled me close to his side and drug me across the pavement to the doors of the Daycare. I glanced back at the other two nervously, who only shot back same look I gave them. Yes, on the outside Lotso looked the same..but on the inside none of us could truly understand just how much he had changed. What terrified me the most was the shock... The fact that the change had occurred in merely one night.

"Hey! What's your problem?" I glared at the stuffed bear, yanking my arm back only to have it ripped away again a moment later.

For a moment Lotso seemed to be caught in some sort of a trance. I gulped, fighting to keep my voice calm and confident.

"Lotso, snap out of it!" I yelled once again attempting to yank my small wrist out of his paw, only this time I wasn't so successful.

"Lotso?" A shaky voice asked and for a split second I thought it might have been mine, that is until I glanced behind and realized it had came from Chuckles.

"Lotso, please...come back to us!" I screamed over the storm in a tone that was much more desperate than I had intended.

Lotso shook his head, finally loosening his grip, he placed a free paw to the back of his head and I instantly took a few steps back, though he still held tight to my arm.

"I...I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." He apologized over and over again, hoping to earn my forgiveness, but somehow I couldn't find words. Breathing heavily, all I found I could do was stare at him in utter and complete shock.

"L-Let's just...get inside. I think the mixture of rain and cold is messing with your mind." I finally stammered a little. I shot him a look before slowly pulling my wrist out of his now loose grip and placed it at my side. This time, I marched a good distance ahead of Lotso and the others, leading the way into the day care.

* * *

Inside the day care, the appearance of Sunnyside itself seemed completely contradictory to the title in the cold dark of night with the storm raging outside. All of the lights were turned off for the night, giving the place an eerie sort of feel, and the toys who lived there seemed to all be sleeping. Lotso tripped behind me, only to fall flat on his face. Up until this moment I had purposely forgotten the earlier incident, but Lotso's fall seemed to be a painful reminder that he was not himself anymore. I whirled around at once at the sudden noise only to notice how heavy his breathing had gotten. It was the first time that I noticed Lotso had been walking with a limp ever since we had been thrown off that pizza planet truck. Laying on the floor like that, I couldn't help but picture the bear as a beat and broken rag doll.

Despite myself, I cautiously walked over and bent down to see if he was alright, yet by the time I had gotten there, Big Baby and Chuckles were already at Lotso's side. Big Baby burst into a fit of tears for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, only this time it was Chuckles who took on the role of trying to console him.

"Are you okay there Lotso?" Chuckles asked in a voice of concern, trying to pretend that he was still the loyal friend we knew and loved.

"What does it look like?" Lotso snarled after a moments hesitation. "Are _any _of us okay?" He picked himself up off the floor, only wobbling a little before Chuckles helped him regain his balance. And this was the moment Chuckles and I tried so hard to deny the truth we each pretended not to know...that Lotso would _never_ truly be alright.

"I'm so tired..." Lotso complained, suddenly laying back down on the floor, defeated by physical and emotional exhaustion. I gave the others a strange look in response to the bear's even stranger behavior, but it seemed they too were exhausted. Big Baby was the second to lay down, followed by Chuckles.

"Goodnight Chuckle, Big Baby." I said softly, trying not to disturb the other slumbering toys. The baby cooed in response as only babies can, and Chuckles gave a weak smile before closing his eyes. Finally, I walked over to Lotso and gently ran a few fingers through the soft fur on his back.

"Night Lotso...I hope you feel better tomorrow...they uh, say time heals all wounds." I said quietly, trying not to wake the others. Even though I don't believe the words myself, I hoped somehow I sounded convincing enough for Lotso to believe them.

"Not this one Darlin'..._**nothing**_ can heal this one." He muttered darkly. My heart couldn't help but go out to him despite the incident we had encountered earlier that night. I knew he was hurting, but couldn't think of anything else to say to reassure him, so I settled on laying down beside him. It was only then that I realized how tired I truly was.

* * *

"No...Daisy...don't go...don't leave me...please!" Not even an hour later, I was awoken by the sound of a familiar panicked voice calling my name. I slowly blinked my eyes awake, barely noticing the sounds were coming from Lotso, who was flailing around restlessly in his sleep. It was in this moment that I could make a good enough guess that although my name is Daisy, I wasn't the one he was calling out too in his sleep.

I yawned a little before crawling closer to the bear as quietly as possible, feeling my own head pounding.

"Lotso?"

He suddenly turned over and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You replaced me! How could you possibly claim to have really _**loved**_ us..." Lotso yelled out, although his eyes remained closed. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized he was only talking in his sleep to a figure only visible in his own mind. The figure of our own...eh, I mean _**previous **_owner, no doubt.

"You ain't _**ever**_ loved us really...did you?"

I stared at him, my eyes filling with sympathy. I, more than anyone, knew how much he adored Daisy. She truly was...well..._**everything**_ to him. And now his whole was destroyed. I'm sure Daisy's parents had meant the best, buying their child a replacement Lots'O Hugging Bear...of course they didn't know we could come alive at night, so they, nor Daisy would never know the pain they had inflicted on Lotso. I sighed, finally deciding that if Daisy couldn't tell him herself in real life, than maybe she could in a dream. _Maybe thi_s _will snap him out of it..._

"No, Lotso...I'm here; it's Daisy. I'm right here, and I love you vary much. I never meant to replace you...no one could." I cooed in his ear using my best Daisy impersonation voice. I was careful to make my tone sound as sweet and loving as possible. Maybe somewhere deep down I knew that maybe it wasn't considered right, but it did succeed in calming him down for the moment because he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. The action took me by surprise, but instead of pulling away, this time I embraced him.

"Stay with me forever...Daisy?" Lotso asked in a voice I didn't recognize. It was one of vulnerability, reveling a slight glimmer of a side of him I had never truly seen before. I froze for a moment...stared at his closed eye lids...his dark pink brow furrowed in concern.

"I...I..promise." I bit my lip, knowing it was wrong to make a promise you knew you can not not keep, especially when playing someone else's role...a role you had no right to even tamper with in the first place. I knew it was wrong...but apart of me longed to simply tell him anything he wanted to hear so I could see Lotso...well, happy again. And it worked... If only for a moment, a genuine smile lit up the bears face.

Looking back now, I absolutely hate myself for it...

* * *

**_Authors note_**: PLEEEASE review! Haha, I can not stress that enough because I'm contemplating on whether or not to continue this story. The idea for Daisy (the Bratz doll) came because I remember wanting a Bratz doll when I was younger and they were super popular. So I figured why not use one for an interesting OC? I'm pretty sure Bratz came out in the 90's...? Although I could be wrong...I don't really remember. Anyways, PLEASE review and tell me what you think...okay?


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Sunnyside

**_Welcome to Sunnyside.  
_**

**Authors note:** Okay, so now you guys will also get to hear from Woody's POV as well. I was king of nervous writing for him...so PLEASE read and review. :) Tell me what you think... This is the present time zone by the way... It will switch occasionally, so I hope it's not too confusing.

* * *

**_~~Woody's POV._**~~

"Junk! He called us Junk!"

Mrs. Potato head yells angrily inside Andy's mother's van. One idea leads to another and pretty soon I had overheard everyone of my close friends talking about how grand of a solution it would be to simply donate themselves to a local daycare center.

"Guys, I really think this may be the answer to all our problems!" Jessie exclaims, her face lights up immediately at the thought of her new "_brilliant"_ idea. _Pfft...if only they knew._

"Guys...guys...you can't be serious." I try to laugh it off, but it seems I am the only one who is joking. My face falls instantly with horrible realization. _They're serious!_

"Look guys, Daycare..is a sad lonely place for washed up toys who have_ no owners."_ I realize a few seconds too late that the words may have sounded a bit more harsh than I had meant... A Barbie doll who is actually _being_ donated to a Daycare by Molly, Andy's little sister, had heard the words and burst into a fit of sobs.

Still, I try to convince them that the trash bag incident is simply a misunderstanding, but before long the car is already pulling out of the driveway.

"Great...now it will take forever to get back." I grumble under my breath, annoyed the others hadn't just listened to me in the first place. I had tried to tell the toys that Andy's mother was just putting them in the attic, but no, no, no... They just had to believe she was throwing us out instead. They never believe me... you would think that by now they would have learned to trust me. Guess not...

Soon enough, we arrive at the daycare center and a kind woman sets our box down on a table in one of the rooms in which I assume the kids are staying in.

"Come on Buzz, we are getting out of here as soon as..." I am pulling his strong arm as hard as I possible can when I feel Mr. Potato head's foot on my head.

"Hey, watch it ya moron!" He snaps angrily._ Oooh, that is it!_

"What, Me? It was _**you **_who stepped on _**my **_head!" I protest but then everyone begins to break out in a fight and before I know it we are all plummeting to the ground in a sea of toys.

"Careful...these toys may be jealous of new arrivals." I glare at Buzz, knowing full well his comment was a crack at my own jealously so many years back. However, the reaction from the daycare toys is one that is not expected.

"New toys!" A Jack in the Box yells out, causing a chain reaction of wild cheers from the huge crowd of excited toys that line the floors of the brightly colored daycare room. I look up in just enough time to see a large yellow dump truck speed up to reveal a giant pink teddy bear sitting on top holding a mallet that I guess serves as a cane. Beside the bear sits a young, odd looking Barbie doll wearing all black. Despite her dark choice of make up, she seems to be smiling brightly in greeting.

The bear taps the truck a couple times with his makeshift cane, a signal to allow himself and the doll get off. It does as instructed and the doll leaps off, then holds the bears paw as he too jumps to the floor.

"Well, hello there... I thought I heard new voices! Welcome to Sunnyside, folks. I'm Lots'O Hugging Bear, but please...call me Lotso." He greets us with a warm smile. Still, there's something about this place that just doesn't feel right...

* * *

**_~~~Roxy's POV._**~~~

"Yeah, welcome to Sunnyside. The name's Roxy." I kindly explain, knowing the place is far from sunny. I use the name that Lotso preferred to call me simply because it has become painful for him to even think of my real name..I guess due to past events. I don't mind... I had wanted an original name from the beginning anyways.

I extend my hand to the cow boy to be polite while Lotso envelops Buzz in a tight bear hug, practically suffocating him. Meanwhile, The cow boy hesitantly shakes my hand, looking incredibly annoyed at the prospect of even spending another minute here.

"So what do we need to know about _you?_" He asks, eying me skeptically. I return the question with a nonchalant shrug.

"Stick around long enough, and you'll find out." I give him a wink filled with mystery. He looks confused, which is exactly what I want.

"Wait, wait...we're not-"

"And your name is...?" I cut him off. It took him a moment or two to respond.

"It's Woody...Sheriff, Woody." He finally says through gritted teeth. "But look-"

"Enjoy the tour... Woody." Once again, I cut him off and walk passed.

"Aw, look at y'all.. you've been through a lot today, haven't ya?" I can hear Lotso ask from beside me.

"Yeah...it shows. You guy's look terrible."_ And your about to look even worse.._. I feel myself wanting to say, but instead I settle on letting out a small laugh, noticing the death glare the words immediately emit from Woody. I find it kind of amusing. Lotso quickly raises a warning eyebrow, but luckily he doesn't get the chance to say anything.

"That's because it _has _been terrible!" Mrs. Potato head gasps out dramatically. _Talk about your accessories... The kids in the Caterpillar room are going to have a filed day with her._

"Well, your safe now..." Lotso reassures, making his voice sound as comforting as possible. He places a reassuring paw around my shoulder, as if to support his claim and I simply smile in response.

"We're all cast offs here.. We've been dumped, donated, yard sales, and just plain thrown out..." I listen, silently following as Lotso rambles on. The words themselves almost give me chills as I once again remember the night _we _became.._.'cast offs.' _

"Told you...it's just a nice way of saying that this place is really only a sad, lonely place for toys that no one really wants anymore." I hear Woody bitterly mutter to a Buzz Lightyear action figure, only receiving a hard slap on the arm from a hyper cowgirl who had came to stand beside him.

"Don't ruin this for us, Woody... It's perfectly clear that Andy doesn't _want_ _us _anymore. Can't you see that?" The cowgirl snaps, shooting him a cold glare.

"Jessie..that's not true...we're still Andy's toys!" Anyone could see Woody looks hurt, but he tries hard not to show it as Lotso walks up and drapes an arm around his shoulder.

"So you got donated by this Andy, huh? Well it's his loss Sheriff...he can't hurt you no more."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait..." Woody puts his hands up in the air in protest, but Lotso cuts him off.

"Now, let's get you all settled in.. Ken? Where is that boy?" He looks at me expectantly. For a reason unknown to all of toy kind, Ken and I have been dating for almost 6 months.

"Pfft... In the dream house, no doubt." I roll my eyes in the direction of a giant luxurious Barbie doll house in which Ken has insisted in renaming, _'Ken's dream house.'_

"Ah, thank you Roxy. Ken? New toys!"

Lotso calls up to Ken, my supposed 'boyfriend' who is instantly in puddles once he catches site of the Barbie who was being donated along with the rest. I roll my eyes and stomp over to grab his arm.

"What's the matter, a Ken doll who's never seen a Barbie before?"

"Well, actually, I... No...not really... Not one like _that._" He slurs his words dreamily, his head obviously high above the clouds. I shoot him a death glare, wondering why the heck I ever agreed to be his girlfriend.

"Well if you want to _live,_ you will keep your freakin' eye balls inside your stupid little head. Got it?" I harshly whisper to him in a tone that always makes Ken shudder. I guess it is pretty obvious who wears the pants in the relationship. Straightening up, I turn to the others and force a bright smile. At this point every eye is focused on us... Barbie is now hiding behind Jessie, who looks utterly freaked out. Even Lotso looks a bit surprised. I use this moment to clear my throat. .

"Oookay, So...who's ready for our little dream tour?"

* * *

**_~~~Woody's POV~~~_**

After showing us around a little and introducing us to a baby doll Roxy seems to call _Big Baby,'_the pink bear we now know as Lotso addresses us to the a room entitled, the Caterpillar Room. Of course, to everyone save myself, this place looks like...well, a dream come true. Of course, the fact that Lotso, Roxy, and Ken, despite their earlier dispute, are hyping the place up to look like a paradise isn't helping either. We don't belong there... Sunnyside was never and could never truly be our home.

We're not like the rest of these toys... We were never 'forgotten or abandoned' or any of those things Lotso had listed earlier. Unlike them, we already _have _an owner, and his name is Andy.

"You need anything at all, just come talk to me." Lotso gives us a kind smile, but then he notices Roxy and Ken, who seem to be arguing once again.

"_See you in my dreams?_" The feisty Bratz doll is standing in front of Ken with her arms crossed in an angry manner. She spoke through gritted teeth.

"What? I was just bein' friendly!" Ken tries to defend himself with a lame excuse, but Roxy is too smart.

"Yeah, a little _too_ friendly if you ask me.." She snaps in the same cold tone she has been using with him almost every time she has spoken to him. Ever since she saw him first make googly eyes at Barbie.

"Okay, come on now kids...recess don't last forever." Lotso attempts to inform them, yet the two only seem focused on their argument.

"Your unbelievable, you know that?" Roxy ignores Lotso's comment and keeps her flaming glare locked on Ken.

"Come on, Roxy...you know your my girl! I-"

"Save it, Ken." She storms passed him, towards the exit, but before leaving the room her eyes land on me.

"Again, welcome to Sunnyside...hope you enjoy it." Roxy says in a monotone voice like she had rehearsed the words hundreds of times before. Which, I suppose she probably has depending on how long she has been staying here at the daycare. I look into her eyes and notice for the first time how empty they look.

Before I can respond, she hurriedly bolts passed the dump truck and out of the open doorway as fast as her legs can carry her. I find this a bit odd, but I don't give it much thought until I notice the doll stop momentarily at the sight of a human. She had kept herself hidden behind a near bye coriander, but instead of freezing like us toys are supposed to do, Roxy simply stands there. She seems to be in a trance, studying the human for a moment or too. However, it doesn't last long. As soon as the human is gone, Roxy takes her chance to dash off down the hall.

_What on earth is she doing? And where is she headed too in such a hurry? Oh, what am I doing...I don't have time for this, I have to get back to Andy's house!_

Suddenly, I direct my attention to Ken and Barbie. He seems to be asking her to come live in his dream house back in the Butterfly Room. I look back at the others only to see that they are supporting Barbie's decision in leaving with Ken. I doubt they had heard the same things I did between Roxy and Ken or else they would feel differently towards the pathetic girls toy. I roll my eyes as Barbie, of course, makes her choice to leave with Ken.

The two dolls leap on the dump truck Lotso had originally made his first appearance in with Roxy. Only this time, it was Barbie and Ken who were sitting in her place, much to Lotso's annoyance. He hasn't said anything yet, but the look on his face tells it all.

"Welcome to Sunnyside folks...your gonna love it here." Lotso smiled warmly as the truck he is now sitting on begins to pull out down the same hall Roxy had dashed down only a few moments ago.

"Wait..." I hesitantly speak up, and the truck stops at once as Lotso's directs his attention towards me.

"Yes, Sheriff? Somethin' the matter?" Lotso looks concerned, yet something in his eyes looks kind of..,distant. Although, I may just be paranoid...

I eye Ken and Barbie. Barbie in turn looks confused while nervous guilt haunts Ken's eyes. I contemplate just blurting it out, but felt it wasn't really my place.

"Err, no...thanks for the welcome." I figured arguing my case about Andy would be pointless since he wouldn't listen to me earlier. Lotso simply nods in response and finally Big Baby closes the door behind them. Once they are gone, I let out a long sigh before turning to face the others.

"Okay, guys look, I admit it...it's nice here... but we already have a kid back home, and his name is Andy! Look under you foot Buzz, you too Jessie...who's name is written there?" I ask, trying to get through to them. Trying to remind them we don't belong there.

"Maybe Andy...doesn't want us anymore." Rex timidly breaks the silence, but the words only add to my growing annoyance.

"Oh, come on... He was putting _you in the attic!_What part of_that _ don't you understand? " I practically yell, yet still no one seems to move. Suddenly the room is filled with a choking silence.

"Look, Woody...it's perfectly clear that Andy doesn't _want _us anymore. Everyone here knows that you don't want t believe that, and maybe you won't give up and move on...but we will. We have too." Jessie says keeping her voice calm, but I can still sense the silent tension in her tone.

"I can't believe how selfish you all are... After all we've been through."

"Look, we can't all be like you Woody. Andy chose _you_ to go with him to college, no one else. He could careless about the rest of us now." Mr. Potato head chimed in.

"Come on now, that's not true..."

"Yes, it is Woody...and you know it. Now go run off to college...we'll be just fine staying here." Jessie says through gritted teeth.

"So, this is it? After all we've been through..." I take one last agonizing glance before finally giving up and turning to leave.

* * *

**_Authors note:_** _Kind of just a short chapter to get the story to the point it needs to be to get interesting, haha, so please be patient. _


	3. Chapter 3: Survivors

**_Survivors._**

**Authors note: **_Thank you so much for the reviews they really mean a lot! Please, please, please continue to tell me how you like the story. :) Hope you enjoy, I worked really hard on this chapter.  
_

* * *

_**Roxy's POV.**_

I frantically run as fast as my legs will allow towards the doorway leading into the Butterfly Room. Hearing Big Baby's footsteps coming up behind me, I quickly turn him to him and beg him to open the door. He looks a bit concerned, but ends up doing it anyways. The moment he does, I bolt in and dash under a large chair, ignoring the many greetings I receive upon entering the room. The same chair Lotso sleeps in every night. I come down here when I don't feel like interacting with the children, and right now is definably one of those times.

No, the Butterfly Room is not filled with little monsters...in fact, that is the exact reason why we stay in here, versus the Caterpillar room where Lotso has just sent the poor unfortunate newbies. It's so we won't have to deal with the screeching, unruly, undisciplined, incompetent little brats in the Caterpillar Room. I stop to shudder at the thought of our old days, back before Lotso ruled the day care, when each group had to take a turn in the horrid Caterpillar Room...

* * *

It had been a long, hard day of torture in the dreadful Caterpillar Room and Big Baby was sobbing once again. Surprise, surprise... Crying was the only thing he would ever seem to do after the incident with Daisy. Since Lotso was usually the only one who could calm him down and now refused to do so, the task was left to Chuckles and I... Well, more like only Chuckles. I was never really good at that kind of thing... Since Lotso's replacement, Chuckles had also taken on the role of becoming Big Baby's new caretaker. Of course, he didn't want the role at first, only because he felt it was rightfully Lotso's, but the bear insisted, and by insisted I mean practically forced.

It was an odd change, to say the vary least. It didn't feel right...no, not because Chuckles was a bad caretaker, he was quit the opposite actually. It was because it was just another painful reminder of what, of _who_ we had lost. Speaking of which...

"We deserve more respect than this..." Lotso muttered bitterly from beside me, and then winced as he noticed a small tear on his side. I took the time to examine his injury. It wasn't anything major, but I could tell it was only adding to his already heavy emotional baggage. I had never seen Lotso so depressed for so long. His usually cheerful demeanor had long since vanished, leaving only emptiness behind.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, almost fearing the answer. Lotso reluctantly looked up at me with glazed over eyes, but never got the chance to reply.

"I'm vary sorry dear, but this is the way things work here at Sunnyside. Each group must endure at least one month in the Caterpillar Room...and then they get to return here to the Butterfly Room where it's safe for the second month." Explained a kindly voiced Strawberry Shortcake doll who liked to be called Shortie.

"It gives the other toys a long time to recuperate before going back for another month. Besides, our staff here at Sunnyside will always be here to fix you up after a harsh playtime." Shortie smiled sweetly despite Lotso's glare. But it was more of a _sickly_ sweet, in my opinion.

"Well...that does seem fair. I guess..." Chuckles timidly spoke up and agreed with her, though I'm pretty sure he instantly regretted it.

"Fair? A whole dang month? We could all be broke by then! Then what, huh?" Lotso snapped; I could almost feel the heat rising to his voice.

"I'll tell ya what.. We die! We die a horrendous, treacherous death either by the little monsters themselves, or the garbage truck. That's _what._" I turned to Shortie, my eyes now burning with fire. "Sorry short cake, but I don't feel like _dying_ any time soon."

"Dying? Wait minute, calm down Daisy...who said anything about dying?" Chuckles was beginning to panic as his eyes flashed back and forth from Lotso, Shortie, and myself. Even Big Baby looked nervous from his place, hiding behind Lotso.

"No one dear, I-" Shortie began before I cut her off.

"Yeah, not_ yet._ You and I both know that staying in _that_ room for a whole month would be suicide. Or otherwise..._murder."_ My eyes were locked with hers. I wanted this punk to know that I wasn't afraid of her, or any one of her little goons for that matter.

"No toy should ever be put through that horror."

"That is just how things are done here at Sunnyside..." There was an edge to the dolls voice that would send chills down anyone's spine.

"Whatever. But just know this...if you mess with me Short cakes, your playing with fire." I storm passed the others, passed the stupid doll, and out the door. I could feel Lotso's eyes boring into my back, though he had decided to stay where he was and argue with Shortie. Apparently she was the one who got to make all the decisions around Sunnyside, much to Lotso's dismay. He hated the idea of a ruler higher than himself, and frankly I wasn't too fond of the idea either. Especially when that ruler just so happened to be a creepy Strawberry Shortcake doll with a missing eye.

Finally, I had found a secluded area away from everyone else, underneath a chair in the Butterfly Room despite Short cake's strict orders of staying in the Caterpillar Room until our month was up. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me. My first reaction was to prepare myself for an attack, that is until I finally recognized the sound of old familiar clown shoes.

"Chuckles...don't do that! Good grief, You scared the living crap otta' me."

"I'm so sorry honey, I was just a little worried about ya'll..." He quickly explained in a voice of genuine concern. At this moment, I instantly regretted how harsh my own words had come out. I sighed and ran a hand through my jet black hair. A million thoughts were running through my mind and I was trying to learn how, exactly, to handle them.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry... Sorry Chuckles, I'm just...a little on edge..I guess.."

His gaze fell a little.

"I don't blame you for comin' in here ta escape... Your quit lucky that no one saw ya."

"So are you." A curious thought entered my mind.

"How_ did_ you manage to escape?"

A frightened look entered his eyes and I could tell he had started to tremble.

"I-I-I.. Lo-Lotso... I've never seen em' so upset over anythin'!" He exclaimed, and from the fear in his eyes I could have sworn he'd seen a ghost.

"He-He was yellin' so loud that even Big Baby ran away from em'..."

"At Shortie, I'm guessing?" I could automatically feel the anger returning to my voice. Chuckles frantically nodded.

"Ha, good! Serves her right, the little..."

"Bu-But then somethin' happened..." He continued, hugging himself close. _Did I just hear a whimper come out of a clowns mouth?_

"What? What is it, Chuckles? Tell me."

"I-I-I..it was too terrible, too terrible..." He kept repeating the words over and over again while covering his eyes in terror.

"Snap out of it!" Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him. When that didn't work, I lightly slapped him across the face.

"Chuckles, cut it out! Now keep it down, or we are going to get caught..." Finally, I clasped my hand over his mouth to prevent the action from coming into existence. Our problems were bad enough already.

"Lights out, men... We'll deal with the others tomorrow." We heard Shortie's milky voice saying from outside, though it was somehow different than before. More sinister, as if she could finally take her guard down. Not that there was much of one to begin with in my opinion.

"And the bear?" Another voice asked. This one was male and sounded much like a rugged biker.

"He won't be making any trouble for us tonight... Now get to bed. We have a long and eventful day ahead of us." Chuckles gulped at this and began to shake violently while I held my hand tightly over his mouth.

There was the sound of several voices all talking at once until finally everything went black. Soon I wasn't even able to see my own hand in front of my face.

"Shhhh!" I shushed Chuckles after he had made out a tiny whimper.

"Now, I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth, and your going to _promise _not to yell, scream, or do anything that is going to get us killed. Okay?"I whispered to him as quietly as possible. When he nodded, I honored my word and carefully removed my hand from his mouth. My eyes were finally beginning to adjust to the dark atmosphere and I could finally make out a faint figure of Chuckles from the light of the moon shining in from the window.

"What are we going to do? If they catch us in here in the mornin', we're dead!" Chuckles panicked the moment his mouth was released, his tone a little too loud for comfort.

"Shhh! Lower your voice..."

"Sorry... Oh, Daisy, I don't wanna die... Never in my years did I ever think it would end like this!"

"It's not going to end."

"How? If they find us here in the mornin' we're dead!"

"They're not going to find us..."

"How? How, Daisy? Tell me..." Clearly, it would take lot more to convince him than a few simple words.

"Because we're getting otta here tonight that's how!"

At the harsh tone of my voice, Chuckles covered his face and took a few frightful steps back. I understood he was scared, but I needed him to calm himself and pay attention or my plan would never work.

"Ho-Ho-How?"

"I'm about to tell you if you'd just grab a hold of yourself."

"Bu-But Daisy...I'm already doing that." Indeed, he was hugging himself even tighter than before. I decided to ignore that comment even though at any other given moment it would have probably made me laugh.

"Okay, we'll wait until everyone's asleep, and then sneak passed the guards."

"Bu-But what if we get caught?"

"Just do as I say and we won't have that problem."

"But how can you be so sure?"

I took one good look at Chuckle's terrified face and instantly knew this had to work. Somehow...I would find a way to _make _it work.

"I know it's hard...okay, _really _hard...and it looks hopeless. Hey, shh, listen to me... your just going to have to trust me. Okay?"

I tried to act strong, I tried to act like I knew exactly what I was doing so that Chuckle's would stop freaking out, and just go with it. I held out my hand to him and gave a little smirk just to top it off.

"So, you in?"

Hesitantly, nervously, the frightened clown cautiously took my hand.

"Then let's do this thing." I smiled a little before leading the way, only to be gently pulled back by Chuckles. I turned to him, exasperated.

"What is it _now?_"

"Wait...wha-what about Lotso and Big Baby? We can't just them here...who knows what these monsters have done. What if They're..."

I put up a free hand to stop him.

"I'm sure they're both fine. We'll..grab them on the way out." Truth be told, at this point I had mixed feelings about Lotso.. Still, I wasn't about to leave him, nor Big Baby for dead. The mere thought horrified me.

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise, Chuckles.. We're not just gonna leave them for dead. What kind of a girl do you think I am?"

"A strong one. Thank you, Daisy...your vary brave. I-I wouldn't have had the courage to do this alone, and I feel horrible about it..."

He looked at his shoes, his head hung in shame. I bit my lip, hard. How on earth was I supposed to tell him that I wasn't brave? I was just as scared as he was, and I had no idea how we were going to make it out alive. I had no clue if my plan would work or if Big Baby and Lotso would make it out okay. I didn't even know if they were still alive or not after Lotso had to open his big mouth and continue the argument with Shortie. _Why, Lotso? Why did you do it? _Even though I would never admit it out loud at the time, I, too, was more than worried for their safety. Even if I did have the courage to admit my true feelings, the only thing it would have accomplished would have been upsetting Chuckles even more so than before.

So, I did the next best thing... I lied. Like our former owner's parents must of done to comfort their sobbing little girl after she had realized she had lost her favorite toys, like I had done to comfort a heart broken friend, and like I would do once again, to pretend I was the girl I wanted to be...to pretend I was strong enough to deal with this.

"Don't feel that way Chuckles...your just as strong as I am, maybe stronger. We're going to survive this because we're survivors."

I squeezed his hand a little and quietly led the way. This time though, there would be no turning back.

* * *

By the time I realize that I'm back in reality, nightfall is already upon us. All of the kids at the daycare had gone home hours ago, and once again I have managed to miss playtime by passing the time away in my mind. Which is a heck of a lot easier a task in the Butterfly Room versus the Caterpillar one. I suddenly shiver as a cool breeze seems to come from nowhere in particular_. Chuckles..._ I've always wondered what truly happened to him. Where is he now, and wherever that is...is he happy? The thought sends an instant chill down my spine and I rap my arms around myself for comfort, much like Chuckles had the night of our escape plan.

"Missed another playtime, huh?"

I nearly jump out of my skin at the sudden sound of Lotso's voice. He is peering down to my level, lifting up a flab of fabric that clings to the chair's outer design. I leap up quickly, only to whack my head against the ceiling of the chair. "Ow! Darn it..." I curse under my breath, putting a hand up to sooth my aching head.

"Ugh...Lotso, _please_ don't scare me like that." I hug my knees close to my chest. I'm not exactly ready to be interrupted just yet, but that has never stopped Lotso before.

"So, who are you always hidin' from in here?" He asks, almost looking a bit hurt as he continues.

"I hope it ain't from me..." I bite my limp, unsure of whether or not to feel sympathy towards the bear or fear. Making Lotso feel rejected is a one way ticket to the Caterpillar Room, and I'm pretty sure I would be of no exception. Of course, I've never really done anything that bad to find out, but still... I don't plan on taking any chances.

"No, trust me, it's not from you..." I force a small smile. Immediately, I clime out and stand up, brushing some of the dust off of my outfit. I'm hoping Lotso will just drop the subject, instead of making a big deal out of it like always.

"Well then, who _are _you hiding from?" He presses like I knew he would, not completely convinced, though he looks concerned. Anymore, there's really no telling with Lotso's emotions if your in the clear or not and it's incredibly confusing.

I avert my gaze elsewhere, unable to look Lotso in the eye and tell him my darkest secrets. Some of which, I've never told anyone and I'm not entirely sure if I ever plan too.

"Well...I..." With my slight hesitation, I instantly know this looks bad, but at the current moment my mind is too tangled to think of the right words to say. Luckily, I don't have too when Ken walks up and cuts me off.

"Hey, Lotso..it's cool if Barbie stays with us in the Butterfly Room...right?" He looks nervous. At once, my face turns beat red as my mind now focuses on Ken and our little incident earlier in the Caterpillar Room. His absolutely obnoxious attitude infuriates me, the way he thinks he can just go through girls like they're cloths, it's appalling and disgusting.

"Ya know, most people with a brain usually break up with their girlfriends _before_ they get a new one. Unless of course, you don't _have_ a brain. Oh, I forgot...you _don't.__"_I say the words through gritted teeth before Lotso can say anything to halt my bitter poison.

"Relax, Roxy...sh-she's just a friend. Right Lotso?" Ken looks at our leader hopefully. Oh no... No, really? Did he just try the innocent act, as if I don't know the one he's falling all over is Barnie? Yes, yes he did because I almost forgot, he's a guy. Guess it never changes, even in the toy world.

Lotso raises an eyebrow as even he can tell how painfully obvious this looks, even for Ken.

"Look, Ken I'm not a preschool toy, I wasn't freshly out of the factory just yesterday." I say keeping my tone calm, yet stern.

"Roxy..."

I put up a hand to silence him.

"I don't want to hear it Ken...your not even worth my time."

I casually walk pass him, up to Barbie. She looks confused.. A devious grin suddenly spreads across my face. I've always loved the thrill of sweet revenge, maybe a little too much. It's clear this Barbie doll has underestimated just who she is dealing with.

"I'd watch out if I were you, Barbie... he's a real heat breaker. And his cloths are tacky too, no style sense whatsoever." I shake my head, never taking my eyes off Ken's face. I can tell he is humiliated already. Piece of cake.

"But you know... Sadly, replacements don't last forever. Soon he'll get bored with you too...and then he'll toss you out like a piece of...clothing." I begin to circle her, most likely creeping her out. The look on her face is priceless when I place a hand on her scarf. At the last moment however, I turn to Ken and grab his shirt.

"Ugh, Lotso! Help me out here...please? Don't you see what she's doing? " Ken cries behind to Lotso as if he is a small child telling on his sibling for doing something wrong. At this point, some of the anger besides to subside at the pure comedy of it all, though I don't let it show.

Lotso puts up his paws in surrender. He laughs a little, even he finds it comical. "I'm afraid I'm staying out of this one Kenneth..." Most likely a good choice on his part.

"What's the matter, Ken? Can't fight your own battles from a girl? Well, you are just a girls toy after all... It shows." I laugh a little as I walk up behind him and begin caressing his neck.

"I am not a girls toy!" He protests lamely. He looks at Barbie, who has now crossed her arms and is looking at him skeptically. "I'm not!"

"Well, it sure looks that way to me." She snaps. Finally, a Barbie with somewhat of a brain.

"Okay, Roxy...this isn't funny anymore...heh. She's such a kidder!" He whispers the last part nervously to Barbie, a pleading look on his face.

"Okay, okay...we'll miss our nightly poker game Roxy...remember?" He eyes me, wondering if I will mention any of our dirty little secrets to his beloved little Barbie. I consider this for a moment or so. Meh, why not..

"Right...the game where we-" Ken quickly runs to cover my mouth. I am _this_ close to clamping my sculpted teeth down on his pretty little girls hand, when he decides to speak.

"I'll do anything, Roxy, please? I'll do all your work for you for however long you want just please don't mention anything to her? Please? Let me win her over...please? Come on, ya can't blame a guy for wanting to play the field a little..."

He begs into my ear using a hushed whisper. That's it... First I slap his hands away from my mouth, and then I slap him across the face as hard as I possibly can, the anger returning even stronger than before.

"You can't just think it's okay to treat girls like that Ken, we are **_not_** just a style that you can throw out the window whenever you please."

"Ow!" Ken places a hand to sooth his burning cheek.

"And I never said you were! Each and every girl is special, I get that Roxy..."

I stare at him, wondering if he will stop being a moron on his own before I have to slap him again.

He sighs. "Fine...I'm sorry... It just...wasn't working on for us. I-"

"Oh, I know that. It never was. We never should have even dated."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"I would. Go ahead, go after your little eye candy. But your going to have to do everything and anything I say, and I mean that Ken." I take a few intimidating steps towards him.

"Fine, fine!" I watch him run off like a giddy school girl.

"So...how about a closer look at that dream house?" He holds out an arm to Barbie, before I finally cannot stand to watch anymore and turn away.

"Can you believe him?" I ask Lotso, my fists clenched in anger. Lotso shrugs.

"I hate to say I told ya so..."

"Then, don't...please." I add the last part as an afterthought as I remember who I'm talking too.

"Come on Roxy, he's a _Ken doll..._ Besides, there's a hundred million dummies just like him and they only want one thing... A barbie." He says with a laugh, as if it is common knowledge that I should have known all along. Of course...it is, which is why I feel so stupid.

"Okay, you don't have to make me feel anymore stupid than I already do."

If toys could actually form moisture, I would be fighting back tears. I don't know why, exactly..it's not like I allowed myself to actually grow attached to Ken. Maybe it's because I wish I could... I turn away so Lotso can no longer see my face.

"Hey...is everything alright? You don't really seem...you...today." Lotso says, concern returning to his tone. I try not to let myself by into it.

I take a deep breath, trying to force the emotion out of my tone.

"I'm fine...trust me. Ya know...maybe I just need a little night air...to ya know...clear my head." Suddenly I just want to get away. I run a hand through my hair and begin headings towards the door, that is until something grabs my arm.

"Wait..." For a moment or so, I swear I catch a glimpse of the old Lotso staring back at me just as venerable and gentle as before.

"Big Baby is comin' along." And just like that, it vanishes and I realize with dread that I'm still stuck in reality. I scoff at him, yanking my arm back to my side. I cannot believe he still has the nerve to send a babysitter with me, as if he thinks I'll try to escape or something.

"Look Lotso, we've been over this. I'm not going to try and escape..." I roll my eyes and walk passed him, towards the slightly cranked open doorway.

"Good, because if you do..." Lotso's friendly smile disappeared, taking on a much more serious expression.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...doom and despair will follow, I get it!"

It actually insults me how stupid Lotso must think I am. With that stupid monkey watching I wouldn't have much of a chance at escaping even if I wanted too. Not that I did... I would have no reason too, now except, perhaps, to find out the truth about what happened to Chuckles... I quickly stop myself. _No...Chuckles is most likely...He's... _Somehow, I can't bring myself to even think of the unspeakable. I stop for a moment as Big Baby peers down at me.

"Ya know, Lotso...would _you_ like to come for a change?" I ask, mainly because I find Big Baby a little creepy. I at least know, for the most part, what to expect from Lotso, how to stay on his good side, how to react to his outbursts. Big Baby, seeing as how he can't speak, is a lot harder to read. You see, Lotso is not the only one who changed once upon a time in a cold lonely daycare. Of course.. It took Big Baby a little more time, but the process wasn't a pleasant one to watch, to say the least.

Lotso looks hesitant at first, eying his leg and pondering my offer. Of course, he is thinking about his limp. I'm not quit sure if it's painful for him at times, or just a nuisance. I doubt he would speak of it either way. I can imagine he feels at least somewhat embarrassed.. I mean, the toys here at the repair shop _had _tried several times to fix it in the past, (after being ordered too) the tear was just too bad.

"Oh, Roxy I don't know..." I'm not sure why he's being so difficult. It's just a walk, for goodness sake and he should know I wouldn't dare try to leave with him around even if I were planning too. He walks around the daycare just fine with his cane all the time. Usually it's just for long distances that he uses the truck, or whenever he's not feeling well. I've almost gotten ran over plenty of times when I had decided to walk on my own instead of riding along with him...by accident of course...or at least, I hope.

"Come on, Lotso...please?" I walk over to him nonetheless, and make an attempt at huge, cute puppy dog eyes. Another thing that's rarely ever worked for me.

"Alright, I guess a walk ain't gonna do no harm. Lead the way..."

Guess this is one of those rare times.

* * *

**_Authors note:_** _I chose a Strawberry Shortcake doll to be the former leader of Sunnyside daycare because they are one of the toys that actually did come out around the 80's, around the same time Lotso did in the film, so I thought she would make an interesting former ruler. I know I've read stories where the former rulers are perceived to be nice, but I just thought I'd change it up a bit, explore what may have happened if the former ruler wasn't so nice either. I mean, surely Lotso wasn't the only one... Also, As you will notice, this story is not completely movie accurate. A few things about the plot line may be altered and changed to better fit the story. Besides, if Roxy were really in TS3, it would change things quit a bit anyways. I hope that made sense... Also, I hope I did an okay job writing for Chuckles. We don't really get to see much of his character in the film, so he was kind of a challenge to write for.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Memories Die Hard

**_Memories.  
_**

**Authors note: **_Thank you so much for the reviews they really mean a lot! Please continue to tell me how you like the story. :) Hope you enjoy... This chapter was a little hard to write, so please give me feedback.  
_

* * *

_**Roxy's POV.**_

Lotso is unusually quiet tonight, so I take the time to rant to him about how much I absolutely_ despise_ Ken and how utterly retarded his actions have been recently.

"And he's so incompetent; he's such a child. I swear, he has the survival skills of a _gold fish_ and the attention span of a Barbie doll... " I ramble on, kick at a few leaves that had fallen onto pavement we were presently walking on, to take out my anger. Lotso eyes me from his place beside me.

"Ain't you..."

"A Bratz doll. Yes, there is a difference. A _huge_ difference."

Lotso smiles a little, letting out a small laugh, yet it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I was goin' ta say ain't ya taking this whole Ken thing a bit too seriously for your taste?"

He asks kindly. He is taking my constant ranting in strife, like always. We are walking unusually slow because I'm pretty sure Lotso's limp has been bothering him lately. I can tell by how he has recently started to cling to my arm, undoubtedly to help him balance. Of course he always comes up with some sort of lame excuse, but I never believe any of them.

"I...no...I'm just mad. Ken's an idiot. You'd be angry too if ya got..." I quickly clamp a hand over my mouth before anymore words can spill out. The bear stops immediately, giving me just enough time to mentally kick myself. _What are you thinking Roxy? _Of course _he knows what it's like, you moron..._

"Replaced?" Lotso mutters quietly, reading my mind. _Too _quietly... Right about this moment I feel like throwing _myself_ in the box before he can even grasp the chance.

"I didn't...I wasn't... I didn't mean...Lotso, I'm so sorry! Really..." I begin to panic, terrified I had hurt his feelings, and fearing the outcome will be even _worse _than the box.

But Lotso doesn't speak. He seems to be lost in some sort of trance.

"Lotso?" I scan the area to see if any of the lookout toys have noticed. Luckily, the many trucks are still patrolling as always, seemingly taking no notice of us, or Lotso's current...eh, state, I guess you could say. I honestly have no idea what to call it, but it succeeds in making me feel like resorting to freaking out... Instead, I draw in a deep breath and force myself to remain calm, analyze the situation logically. "Episodes" such as this have happened before...but never like this. Never where any of the guards could possibly take notice.

"No..Daisy...don't leave..." Startled, I quickly turn around to face Lotso in enough time to watch him fall to the ground, rap his arms around himself, and begin to rock back and forth. In a chilling sort of way, he reminded me of some of the mental patients I've seen on different television shows.

I rush over to him and kneel down to his level so I can look into his eyes, only to find they are closed. of course it's not the first time I've seen him like this, and though I've pretty much gotten used to it, the event still manages to rupture an ache in my heart that I've tried to buy for years. I guess in the long run, Lotso was right... Time really _doesn't_ heal all wounds.

"Lotso... Please snap out of it. Someone could be watching and you wouldn't want anyone to see you like this, right?"

I try to reason with him, knowing the task at hand is most likely hopeless at this point. After all, it's nearly impossible to reason with an insane person...eh, toy, in this case. Still.. I tell myself that I have to try something. If any of these toys ever see him... Well, who knows what would happen. I'm not sure, but I really don't want to find out. Sure, they are absolutely terrified of him when he's lucid...but they've never seen him like this.

"I'm sorry..." is the only thing I can mange to understand as Lotso continues to mumble to himself lost words of the past. Words that do not belong here anymore... He is apologizing to Daisy, apologizing for not being good enough for her.

"Hey, doll face... Is there a problem?" I quickly whip around only to come face to face with one of Lotso's main goons, and the source of my constant urge to punch someone.

"No, everything is under control Twitch." I snap. I want him to know that I am not to be messed with. Despite his large size and intimidating stare, I'm not afraid of him. I never have been. There were little emotions I felt for this guy, and they were a mixture of hatred and a hint of bitterness.

"Really, because it doesn't look that way to me, Roxy...or should I call you_ Daisy?_" He smirks, glancing over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of a shivering Lotso. I step in front of him to block his view while a sinister grin begins to dance across Twitch's hideous face.

"My name is _Roxy._ I gave up the Daisy title a long time ago."

"Huh huh...and who's decision was that?"

A fire burns within my eyes.

" It was a mutual agreement, not that it's _any _of _your_ business. Besides, shouldn't you be with Ken and the others by now? Your always complaining when Ken is late..."

"And listen to him gush on and on about that Barbie doll of his? Speaking of which...I don't recall him ever gushing over _you_ like that." He says with a taunting chuckle. My eyes bear into his skin as if willing it to burst into flames._ If only. _I swear, if only I had lazer eyes, he would think twice about taunting me.

"Ya know...I've always wanted to get you alone, ya know..."

"Well too bad, we both know that, that's _never g_oing to happen." I spit in his face.

"Or will it?" He reaches to grab my arm right as the heel of my black combat boots slams down on his foot, hard.

"I've told you before, Twitch... Leave. Me._ Alone._" I say the words slowly, carefully. Before I even have the time to realize it, a crowd of Twitch's idiotic friends are surrounding me on all sides. I roll my eyes and ready myself for the attack. _Vary poor choice of evil minions, Lotso... _I have a pretty good idea as to _why _they want to get me alone. For one, they want to get back at me for taking on the role of Lotso's head assistant, alongside ken, among other unpleasant reasons._  
_

"Look, guys...you really don't want to do this." I warn only to receive more taunting laughter as the more than expected response.

Ugh, I absolutely despise it when they don't take me seriously. They think just because I'm the only girl besides Stretch, who is high up on the pyramid herself, that gives them every right to give me crap about everything known to toy-kind.

"Yes, you really don't." I suddenly look up only to see Lotso standing directly behind Twitch, looking furious. Over these strange and weary years, he has become freakishly overprotective of me. I still think it has something to do with the fact that somehow in a warped, twisted sort of way I remind him of our former owner. Pretty creepy in a way...

I shake my head, tired of always being treated like a child. I'm nothing like Ken, after all...

"Lotso, I had it under control...seriously." I begin to protest, but he simply rolls his eyes.

"Let me handle this, Roxy." He turns to Twitch, whose demeanor has changed quit a bit.

"Lo-Lotso... We were just havin' a little fun with our friend here...right guys?" Twitch stammers nervously as he tries to weasel his way out of it, as always.

"I understand." Lotso says calmly, and for a few short moments Twitch and his retarded friends think they have won. They high five each other and shoot me prideful looks. I simply cross my arms and glare cautiously in response. Somehow, something doesn't feel right...

"Big baby... Take him to the box."

Suddenly all the laughter ceases instantly and I eye them carefully, keeping my eyes mainly focused on Twitch.

"Big Baby isn't here right now, now is he?"

An evil smile lights up his face. He knows as well as I do that Big Baby had stayed inside Sunnyside. Was this what I had been afraid of all along...? Nothing like this has ever happened before, but I have always feared the day when it finally did. The day when Twitch and his posse got wind of Lotso's..issues, and decided to take advantage of them, (not that it would be an easy task even still,) After all, he did seem to keep a close relationship with Shortie once upon a time...

* * *

It wasn't easy, but somehow Chuckles and I had just made it passed the guards and out of the Butterfly Room. We were presently hiding behind a coriander, planning our next move. Well.. _I_ was planning, Chuckles was desperately trying not to have a hear attack.

"Okay, we're almost in the clear, so try not to make your heart explode."

The clown nodded frantically, and I tried my best to control my own breathing.

"Where do you think _your_ going?" A chilling voice asked from behind us. Chuckles let out another whimper. I whipped around quickly and the kicked the stranger's legs as hard as I possibly could. It succeeded in knocking him down for a moment, but the instant I grabbed the clown's hand and began to bolt, the stranger had leaped up and caught a hold of a handful of my hear. At this point, apart of me was terrified, and the other furious.

"Chuckles, just go! I'll be fine...just run!"

I screamed out to him, but Chuckles stopped immediately and despite his fear, he stood his ground.

"No, Daisy...I'm-I'm not leaving you!"

I rolled my eyes, frustrated at how stubborn he could be at times.

"Chuckles, darn it, I said RUN!"

"No, Daisy...I wo-won't do it. I..I refuse." He was terrified, I could read it all over his face. Fear coursed through his every seam, and yet he was brave enough not to leave me. That's something that I will_ always_ remember.

"_Both_ of you are going to regret breaking the rules."

I looked back at the stranger currently restraining me. It was none other than a green grasshopper type plastic action figure that had greeted us along with Shortie when we had first entered the doors of the daycare. Of course, it was none other than Twitch. As if his voice wasn't creepy enough, he had a face as well as a body to mach it. He quickly whistled for a huge rock-like toy he liked to call "Chunk," to come and restrain Chuckles.

"Let go of him you filthy monsters!"

I screamed in fury as Chunk brought out a rope and began binding the shaking clowns hands. Chuckles must have been too afraid to struggle, because much to my utter disgust, the task itself seemed almost effortless. Not that Chuckles had ever been extremely strong, but I was hoping against hope that some sort of adrenaline might kick in.

"Take him away, and be quit about it... Shortie is trying to sleep." Twitch ordered to his fellow henchmen before turning his attention back to me. He still held a tight grip on my hair despite my many attempts to escape.

"I'll take care of the girl... Now listen up doll face, I'm going to show you _exactly _what happens to toys who cross Shortie. And just to warn you...it's not pretty." Slowly, he let go of my hair and quickly grabbed my wrists before I could grasp a chance to escape.

"Don't _touch_ me you disgusting creep! Where have you done with Chuckles? You better not hurt him you pig!"

I tried my best to fight my way out of his hands. I struggled with all of my might, biting, kicking, slapping,_ anything_ I could think of that might inflict more pain upon him to force him to release me. Though In the end, much to my frustration, his strength won himself the advantage. He snickered a little, but otherwise ignored my frantic protests. He dragged me, kicking and screaming my entire non-existent lungs out, down the hall and finally into the Caterpillar Room. Once we were inside, Twitch harshly threw me down on the floor. It took me a moment or so before I came to the horrifying realization that the white fluffy stuff surrounding me on the hard cold floor was actually _stuffing. _

I swallowed hard, trying my best to keep my composure. You see, stuffing is the equivalent to blood for a toy. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words refused to come.. I was frozen in utter terror. Behind me, I could hear the sounds of struggled coughing mixed in with Chunk and Twitch's evil laughter. It sounded eerily familiar and I tried to pretend this wasn't happening.

I closed my eyes tightly, an attempt to make believe I was somewhere else, though despite the desperate effort, apart of me knew I was in reality..there was no escape. The image of the stuffing was somehow burnt into my brain even long after my eyes were snapped shut.

"Sweet dreams..." An icy voice taunted. Shortly after, I heard a door slam a few feet away.

"Dai-Daisy?" I heard a weak voice question. I finally grasped the courage to open my eyes. I looked down at my palms, and it was only then that I realized how hard I was shaking.

"Pl-Please don't hurt me..." I whispered, rapping my arms around myself; at first, unsure of who the voice belonged too. I was too exhausted to put up another fight and soon I found myself longing to just disappear.

"Daisy...it's me...Lo..Lotso."

My face lit up at once as I turned around to face him. Simply overly relieved to hear such a familiar voice, I was _this_ close to tackling the pink bear, that is until I realized the gaping hole in the side of his leg and stopped short. I clasped a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from letting lose a horrified scream. It was in this moment that I realized, to my horror, the source of the stuffing surrounding me on the floor.

"What... di-did they do to you?" I stammered in terror, feeling every none-existent bone in my body tense up. I wanted to run.. I wanted to scream until my voice box gave out, I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. Instead, I simply waited for Lotso's reply, fearing whatever information he would poor into my ears.

"That's...not really important no more...is-is it?" He looked down at me with glazed eyes. Somehow in the darkness, they looked even more distant than before. His pain seemed to be contagious, because I had to look away to keep myself from falling apart at the seams.

"Well, it is to me... What happened?" I pressed nonetheless, scooting a little closer to where Lotso sat on the floor with his paws loosely clutching at his open side. I needed to know, even if apart of me didn't want too.

"Shortie... Happened." Came the bitter reply. Taking a seat directly in front of him, I listened patiently for Lotso to continue. When he never did, I forced myself to stare at him expectantly until he finally gave an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes.

"You ain't gonna give up until I tell ya...now, are ya?"

When I only continued to stare in response, he took that as a no.

"Fine... Shortie didn't like what I had ta say, so she brought out a darn pair of scissors and..."

He looked at the large tear in his leg that ran halfway up his side and let out a groan. Despite myself, I leaned over and placed a hand on the wound in a place where his large paws couldn't quit reach, to help stop the flow. He cringed in pain at the touch, but hesitantly thanked me anyways.

"On a scale of one to ten... How bad is the pain?" I asked nervously, unsure of whether or not that was the right choice of words.

He responded by giving me a look that screamed_, 'Seriously?_'

"Okay, okay! Stupid question, I get it... Sorry. Okay... Do you think there's anything in here we can use to fix this?" I asked quickly, scanning the room for any materials that could be useful.

"What's the point... Daisy...she's gone. She don't love me no more..."

I stopped abruptly, now this was truly something I had never expected. I could feel apart of me beginning to panic; I had no idea how to react.

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"Daisy... my best friend. She was my everything...and she's gone... She keeps tellin' me that she loves me...but I know the truth. She never did...so what's the point in goin' on?"

I bit my lip, something I had gotten in the habit of doing whenever I was nervous, scared, or lying. I resisted the urge to spout off something completely insensitive simply because I wasn't sure what to say, because I hated the feeling of guilt that was eating me away inside.

"There's always a point, always some sort of a reason to press forward and move on..." I had spend several minutes choosing the words carefully, trying not to upset him any farther. Trying to pretend I believed them myself.

"Move on? How can you expect me to _move on... _I'll _never _move on." Lotso replied, sounding as if he were on the verge of loosing it.

The words themselves were chilling enough then, but the impact they would have on me in the future would make me realize the tragic truth, the depth they truly held.

"Why, that's just silly... Of course you'll move on! After all, you can't just sit there for the rest of your life."

A bubbly voice chirped. I looked over to see a bright pink My Little Pony smiling joyously despite the horrid situation we collectively found ourselves in. I envied her pure childish ignorance.

"Uh... Hey, kid-" But I never got the chance to warn her, before Lotso went in for the kill.

"Leave me alone! You don't know _nothin'_ 'bout me or how I'm feelin'... Get away from us!" He snarled angrily, causing the young child to start crying. Not actual tears of course...but you get the picture.

"Lotso, calm down... She's just a kid. Look, you made her cry..."

I looked over at the pony, who looked at Lotso and yelled, "Your a meanie!" before quickly running off and disappearing into the darkness. I didn't know why at the time, but somehow my heart went out to her more so than it normally would, especially for someone I had just met.

Lotso merely huffed.

"Well she made _me _cry..." I knew then that he was no longer talking about the poor little pony.

Lotso's eyes softened a bit. I hated to see him in so much pain. He was absolutely miserable... That part was obvious. What I didn't know, what I never wanted to believe, was the fact that he would_ always_ be miserable.

"I know...I'm..I mean...I'm sorry." I whispered, stumbling over the words, unsure of what else to say.

"She lied to me...she said she would always love me...but she never did..." Lotso released his side, giving up. He hugged himself tightly and began to rock back and forth while I immediately covered the other half with my free hand.

I could feel the emotions already battling and raging inside of me. It was a mixture of anger and guilt.. I was angry at myself for ever thinking I could play a role that did not belong to me...angry for letting myself believe that somehow, it would bring Lotso back. Angry for being so stupid... Guilty for letting him believe a lie.

"Let's just...try and get some sleep I guess... hey..where's Big Baby?" I asked, noticing his absence for the first time since I'd been thrown in the room.

"Sleeping... He cried himself to sleep."

Lotso whispered; he continued to rock, and I began to feel him drift even farther away from reality, slowly walking that fragile line between sanity and insanity... The thing is, I was terrified he might leap off at any second. The site itself was heart wrenching... Lotso was my closest friend besides Chuckles. What had happened? I never wanted to lose him like this. I wanted someone to blame..._ Shortie. _I decided she was the easiest target, since she was the one who tossed us in the Caterpillar Room from the vary moment we arrived at the daycare itself.

Finally, I glanced over at a far corner where Big Baby was indeed curled up in a ball, fast asleep. I felt like ripping something apart for ripping everything away... Namely, Shortie. Suddenly, she seemed to become the source of all of my problems, even ones where there was no possible way the blame could have even touched her.

"Oooh, that stupid Shortie makes me so freakin' mad!"

I resisted the urge ball up my fists, practically shaking from how much anger had built up.

"She ruined our lives... I hope she realizes that she has _no_ freakin' idea just exactly _who_ she is dealing with."

My eyes were lit with a fury that took even Lotso by surprise.

"She's going to be sorry when morning comes, just you wait and see..."

"What're ya plannin' on doin' to her?"

"Something sinister...something devious...but for now let, let's get some... oh! How could I forget...your wound. Hold on, I'll be right back."

I gently took his paws and placed them over the wound to fill in the gap to prevent anymore stuffing from falling out. Lotso then watched me leap up and give him a touch on the shoulder for reassurance. He let out a soft moan; he looked much weaker now, though he didn't protest, simply kept his paws where I had placed them.

"Hurry...please..."

"Eye-eye Captain." I saluted, simply relieved that at least now he seemed to want to be helped. I turned to leave, but he gently grabbed my hand with a single paw, his grip much more looser than before.

"Wait...you will come back...won't ya Da..Daisy?"

I looked into his eyes, saw the raw desperation and let loose a small smile.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you here..I promise. Now hold tight... and I mean that literally, don't let go of your side." And with that, I bolted off, returning several minutes later with a needle and threat in hand. By this time, Lotso was moaning even louder.

"I'm so sorry it took so long, here..." Quickly, I threaded the needle, tied a small knot, and carefully stabbed the long metal tool into Lotso's wound.

"It's probably going to hurt, but I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

I said softly, hoping he wouldn't ask where I had gotten the tools simply because I did not feel like explaining, unsure of what he would think of me after I had finished. I should have known this was a silly fear, especially considering his seemingly unfazed response to my earlier comments about Shortie, but so much of me longed to believe I hadn't lost the true Lotso. The one who had once told me that violence was never the answer.

"Wh..Where did you find...?"

I swallowed hard.

"Is it really important to know where I got it from?"

"I'm really not in the mood, Daisy...just tell me, darn it."

I signed, trying my best to focus on not stabbing my own fingers with the needle by accident. I had never actually attempted at sewing anyone up before, but Lotso needed me nonetheless and I couldn't let him down.

"Fine...I stole it from the repair shop." I replied finally, reluctantly.

"And...?"

He could always tell when I was hiding something. Suddenly, the door swung wide open and Shortie marched in with a bunch of her minions following close behind. She looked furious, and Twitch was nowhere to be found.

Lotso let out a small gasp only when he saw my own eyes had lit up with fear. It was the first time that night that I had looked anyone in the eye, and actually slipped through emotion. I hated myself for letting slide the terrible mistake. The burden of being strong had fallen solely on my shoulders, since the others couldn't, and that simple gesture had practically blown it.

"Don't panic..."

I instructed, trying with everything I had to try and regain my posture as I quickly finished up sewing in the gap. I tied one last knot in the thread to make it stay before breaking it off. My mind flashed to earlier the same night when the tear had only been a small opening, and shuddered. _Was this the kind of horrible things these monsters were capable of? What else? What other horrors awaited us next? No... we were escaping that night, I was making sure of that. _Or at least, this is what I had told myself over and over until I began to believe it.

"_You!" _

Shortie pointed an angry finger my way. Immediately the fear vanished, replaced only by heat.

"How _dare_ you threaten my lover! Apologize at once for your betrayal against Twitch." She folded her arms the way I would imagine a Queen would. An _evil_ Queen who cared about nothing but power. Even though she were currently screaming at me, there was still a chilling hint of silk to her voice.

"He was asking for it, and I'm not apologizing for doing what's right."

Lotso shot me a questioning look, but before he could address the subject, I quickly ceased the opportunity to change it.

"It's not right what your doing here, Shortie. Where's Chuckles? What have you done with him?" I clutched the needle firmly in my grip, prepared to use it as a weapon if necessary.

"Oh, Daisy...sweet innocent Daisy... If I told you...where would the surprise me?"

"Funny...I've always _hated _surprises."

I stepped directly in front of Lotso and began to take a few unwavering steps forward, wielding the needle like a dangerous weapon. What I had failed to realize was the growing rage in the bears eyes.

"If you don't tell us where he is..." Lotso snarled, although we both leaped back when Shortie whipped out a knife she had kept hidden beneath her dress until this vary moment.

"You've got to be kidding me... There is _no way_ in history this is happening."

"You know Daisy...not all people _like _flowers." Shortie snickered. I longed so badly to simple take the needle I held in my hand and slice her lips off.

"And not all flowers are what they appear..."

* * *

The memory is still burned into my brain like a tender scar; I can still hear the shrill screams of Shortie's once defiant voice echo in my ears. It was like listening to nails scraping against a chalkboard. A sound no one in their right mind ever wants to hear.

"Watch yourself, Twitch." I growl, reminding myself where I am and _who _I'm dealing with. I'm not going to show any fear, or any emotion for that matter. He needs to know that I'm not afraid of him.

"I wouldn't imagine you would want a repeat of last time, would you?" I challenge, causing him to take a few steps back, suddenly remembering his place.

"Oh baby doll, I wouldn't _dream _of hurting you.."

Twitch's eyes flicker several times from Lotso to myself. I never take my eyes off him. The guy can not be trusted even for a split second. Lotso walks to stand beside me, a silent gesture that he is back.

"Go inside Twitch,_ now." _Lotso orders firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument. This time, Twitch does as he says and turns to walk back towards Sunnyside,

* * *

**_Authors note:_** _I know it's a bit of a twist with Twitch, but I wanted to explore his character a little, a sort of what if, type thing. If you have any questions, feel free to message me. Lotso's episodes were just an interesting idea that I wanted to explore a little, of how Daisy's ghost still haunts him.  
_


End file.
